Heather Romero
Heather Romero Heather Adelaide Romero is a student at Amun Boarding School who trasnferred at the beginning of the year. She was mainly raised in Florida and Georgia, but has lived all over the United States due to her parents jobs. Nevertheless, she is a fierce girl with a big heart who wants everybody to stay safe. She is currently in Sibuna and is currently roommates with Lucy. About Heather was born in Havana, Cuba on September 1st, 2002 while her parents were on vacation with her older brother Evan. She grew up in the United States, never straying far from her paternal grandparents who lived in Georgia. She arrived at Amun during her sophomore year of high school with her 3 brothers, and she started off a little rocky with her new housemates, but quickly made a friend in Dmitri after the house started screaming due to the first ingridient being removed from the house. Since the mystery has been established, Heather has proved to be a force to be reckoned with, and has promised to protect her housemates, no matter the cost. Relationships Dmitri Petrovich Things initially didn't start off well with Dmitri because Heather refused to allow him to help her with her ankle. Things quickly looked up when the mystery started because Dmitri and Heather teamed up due to their shared interest and involvement with the cellar. As they began getting closer, Heather deveolped a large crush on Dmitri, and shortly after, Dmitri reciporcated the feelings. After the news got out that their grandparents were romantically involved, it led to the pair revealing their feelings for each other. Ever since then they have been happy together and Heather trusts Dmitri very much. Once the rumor arose that Dmitri had been cheating on her with Margot, Heather quickly understood that the rumor was false and believed Dmitri, showing the ammount of faith she has in him. Wren Matthews Heather and Wren interacted some, but didn't really become friends until after they became roommates. Wren and Heather have grown dramatically closer and are very close to being best friends. Heather goes to Wren for advice when she needs someone to talk to about her morality and Wren goes to Heather when she needs boy or social advice. Overall, they are really good friends. Hunter Addington Hunter and Heather are on good terms, seeing as they are both good friends with Leo. They often joke about media they all love such as Star Wars. Their relationship currently is normal; however, their friendship could possibly dismantle seeing as Hunter is working for Allensworth and is the ominious black cat who is threatening Sibuna members. At present time, they are friends and pretty close friends. Sometimes this is hard because Hunter and Dmitri hate each other. Nevertheless, Hunter and Heather maintain a close friendship at the moment. Margot O'Malley Heather and Margot initially started out well, seeing as Margot was the only one who would talk to her. Things quickly went south as the girl had a series of fights leading to Heather changing rooms in order to room with Wren. Tensions have calmed down between the girls, but Heather still thinks she immature. Both of the girls keep peace in order to have Sibuna function properly. Lucy St. Pierre Heather and Lucy originally did not get along very well, but soon grew very fond of each other over Christmas break when Heather invited Lucy (along with MJ) to stay at Anubis over te holidays. Since then, the two have become close friends and have now become roommates. Leo Dare Heather and Leo intially didn't like each other very much; however, they began to grow closer as they both had shared interests in similar media. Leo even goes as far as calling himself, Heather and Hunter the "Star Wars Squad." In th end, they truly get along well and wouldn't trade their friendship for anything. Their friendship has drifted apart lately, but they both consider each other wonderful friends. Kevin Waters Heather has never really trusted Kevin, but she doesn't dislike him either. Things heated up when she finally threw him against the library wall and he confessed everything he knew. Ever since then, she has fully trusted him and they are on their way to having a friendship. Heather understands how hard things are for Kevin right now, and she tries to take it easy on him. Ash Kirke Heather and Ash haven't interacted much but they seem to be friendly. They can appreciate each other's honesty and hopefully are on their way to a friendship. Heather wishes she had more time to talk to Ash, but she can never find the time due to Sibuna. Once tensions die down, Heather hopes to start a nice friendship. Trivia Heather is the only student in the Anubis House who was not born in Europe. She also is the only student in the house who is not currently living in Europe. Heather was the first female to be in a relationship this school year. The second was Wren. Heather is the second student to have dated Dmitri in the house. The first was Margot. However, she is the first student to enter into a relationship with him in this school year. Heather is the closest character wise to a mix between Nina and Patricia. She has Nina's storyline and determination but has Patricia's fire and passion. Heather has a mutt dog named Cooper back home. Heather's aunt, Charlotte Thornton, was a student at Amun Boarding School in the graduating class of 2002. However, Charlotte went up to the attic her senior year and was never found. Now, she haunts the Anubis house. Heather and Margot are the only characters who can see her for the time being. Heather is the eldest member of the Anubis house. She is 11 days older than Kai and 25 days older than Leo, who are the second and third oldest in the house. Heather is the only female character who has never officially roomed with 3 people. Heather plays the trumpet and the fiddle, but dabbles in piano. She is very musically inclined and is in the Amun Band as a trumpet player. Heather has sometimes been referred to as "Heather from Heather and Dmitri" which leaves her weirded out. Heather is one of two characters in the Anubis House who has lived outside of Europe. The other is Hunter, but Hunter now lives in Europe. Heather was the first to fall victim to the black cat notes. The second was Margot. Quotes “Margot’s friend is total bitch. I respect that." “But if we are doing this. No more fooling around, from any of us. If this is even half of what Ms. Williamson went through then we really are in for it,” "Allensworth is already down there. We have to move." “I really, really like you too. But you do know it’s not gonna be easy right?” “This whole thing is just... real scary." “Maybe. I don’t know. As my friend once told me, I’m not the smartest cookie in the box." “I just really need to talk about.. well, how tense it’s been between us. I mean, you know how I am. I don’t exactly care if we get along but I think for the sake of the mystery... and well... for Dmitri, it would be easier if we maybe set our differences aside and called a truce?”